oh mother tell your children
by XxMika-Uchiha-luv-AkatsukixX
Summary: what would happen when a character comes along who likes death and distruction like the jocker.FUN! to make this you need a touch of mayhem, a cup of destuctoin, 2 tablespoons of neuratic, 3 1/2 cups of anarchy, a sprincle of romance and you hace an ACE!
1. There is a house in new orleans

****

* * *

**me: hello! this is my new story and it is Awsomness. the song is called house of the rising sun by animal. now baatsy do the Honors**

**batman: help me!**

**me: oh come on! do it now**

**batman: she has me locked in her closet!**

**me: oh by the way don't go through the depest part of the closet. it leeds to nania. do you know how anoying it is too go grab your jaket and the next thing you know it's fucking snowing! it's like just give me my fucking jacket! and then-**

**batman: *sigh* Xxmika-uchiha-luvs-akatsukixX doe's not own batman or any other batman related thing she only own's ace. if she did she wouldn't be the idiot that rambles insanly that she is. she would be a rich idiot who ramble insanly**

**me: I heared that**

* * *

_****_

* * *

_Oh mother tell your children _

_Not to do what I have done _

'Miss the train has stopped' the transit officer told the girl siting singing a song.

She had long green/blue hair and pink eyes; it was hard not to miss her, she war baggy clothes and a hood that covered her face.

'Thank you, what stop is it?' she asked

'Gotham Miss.' She stood up and grabbed her bag of the shelf though it was very heavy

'Here let me help.' The officer took the bag and placed it outside the train's door on the platform.

'My god what is in that bag!' the officer asked as he stood just inside the train doors.

'Oh the usual, shirts, pants, shoes, make up. Oh and knifes, guns and explosives. Good bye." She said in a cherry voice.

'w-what!' the officer said as the door slammed in front of him the train started to drive off. The girl started to walk up the stairs

_Spend your lives in sin and misery _

_In the House of the Rising Sun _

She pulled out a detonator and got it ready to trigger.

_Well, I got one foot on the platform _

_The other foot on the train _

_I'm goin' back to New Orleans _

_To wear that ball and chain _

She pressed the button and the train exploded

_Well, there is a house in New Orleans _

_They call the Rising Sun _

_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy _

_And God I know I'm one_

She continued to sing her song as she walked up into the busy streets of Gotham's night life

'Well this looks like it should be a fun start!' the girl said in a cheerful manner as she walked to the street and court a taxi

'Were to miss?'

'The abandoned toy factory.'

'Yes mamm.'

The taxi was driving to the place when the driver decided to ask question.

'So what's your name?'

'ACE.'

'Is that you real name?'

'No but I don't care for my real name that part of me doesn't exist anymore.'

'So why are you going to this part of Gotham, it's really dangerous here. It's were the villains like the joker stay.'

'Oh goody sounds like fun! Ace explained

They arrived at the factory and the taxi stopped

'That's $25.50 please' the taxi driver told her

She pulled out her knife and slit is throte. She then carved 25.50 into his forhead.

'You should be more pacific. Man I can't say that word right. _Sigh _oh well thank you!' she said in her happy voice she ran off to the factory and looked it over.

'This might take a while' ace explained

She painted all the walls the same green as her hair. And she found pink carpet the same color as her eyes and laid it all out on the top floor, that night she set up a torcher room and a basement to keep animals in. she set up booby traps and plants. She found a white table and put it on the bottom floor with 4 chairs. Upstairs she painted the kitchen tops and the main office. She cleaned out the other 20 offices so the just hade their desks and a chair. She also set up the staff room so it was like a room to hang out in.

'I'll finish the rest tomorrow.'

The next morning she stole a semi-trailer and went to the furniture store. With money she stole from a bank ages ago she brought 20 single beds that were white with 20 black sheets and pillow cases, and doughnas. She then brought 22 white dressers and one king size bed that was white with a doughna and cover that was pink with a greenlining, a green sheet and four pillows with two pink cases and to green. She also got red paint and red thread with an embroidery set. She loaded it in the truck and took it back to the factory, she set the 20 beds one in each room office room, and a white dresser in each.

She set the king size in her new room and made all the beds, she put the one dresser left in her room. She enbroided her ace of clubs with the red thread onto her doughna and an 'A' on each pillow. She then painted a red Ace sign on her bedroom wall. She went down to the bottom floor and painted a red ace sign there over the trap door that leads to the basement very big. She then stole a SUV and went to the pet store. (I know but she is crazy)

she brought a white bunny, a hawk and 4 Rottweiler's and all the stuff they need the rabbit had a pink color, the hawk had a red and the Rottweiler's had two pink on the girls and two green on the boys she took them home and put them in the basement setting them up for a comfortable life.

'Now all I need is some men.' Ace walked out onto the streets and relisd it was dark out, looking the factory she walked down the street with her costume underneath her jacket.

Her costume consists of a pink and green skirt that was like a ballet skirt, she had green and pink boots a pink shirt that stopped at her rip cage and the sleeves went off her shoulders she had a necklace and pink choker, the necklaces had a pink A charm she had a red Ace tattoo on her stomach that you could see. She had green fingerless gloves that stopped at her wrists. She wore her hair down and had white make up that covered her face, she had black eyeliner around her eyes with green eye shadow, she had pink lipstick on with grey eyeliner used to highlight her scars that went from her mouth almost to her ears, she also had it on the scare that went from just above her eyebrow light to her cheek bone going through her eye.

She walked into a mob building and locked the door. All 30 men turned and looked at her.

'Who the hell are you!' a big man yelled, ace completely ignored him

'Good evening gentleman! I am here to inform you that 20 of you men will be working for me!' ace cheerfully explained with her big smile. They all laughed

'Who are you, someone working for the joker!' the same man as before yelled out.

Ace through her dagger into the ground using her powers to make it go through the floor, it came up underneath the man slicing up through his jaw and dissolving through the roof and coming up from the ground next to her and shooting up landing in her hand.

'Well that's one down 9 to go! Who will be the lucky 20!' ace laughed

'You bitch who do you think you are!' another man explained

'Um?... ACE? I know who I am and don't think I don't!' ace said with a big smile

She shot that man in the chest, suddenly all the mob men started shooting her, she stood the examining her nails as the bullets with through her body.

'Yaaaw, this is getting boooring! Let's have fun! The first 20 men to raise their hand and work for me get to live and work for me the other 9 no 8 will die aaaaaand go!' 16 hands shot up

'You 16 are lucky any more come on don't be shyyy!' another 4 hands shot up

'Good now…' Ace trailed of and shot the remaining men

'now come on we need to go to the toy factory so grab your stuuuf!' she said in a cheerful manner, she laughed as they all scrambled around the room in terror trying to find their stuff, she brought them all back to her factory and asind them all a room,

'you can do whatever you want to your room oh and if you want to set up another TV room go ahead, there's just to rule no going to the basement unless I say, no going in my room and no going in the office!' ace explained to the 20 guys

'Aaah, that's three rules' one explained, ace could tell that he was a trouble maker she shot at him but he dodged them all.

'Well you look like fun what's your name!'

'Uuuh matt?'

'Do you like animals!'

'Yeh?'

'Well you can look after my pets in the basement you can go in any time!'

'Cool?'

"Well good night boys we have some fun to bring to Gotham!' ace finished as she skipped up the stairs to her room, she got into her PJ's and went to sleep

* * *

****

* * *

**well thats chappter one! plese review!**

**3 bella**

* * *

********


	2. they call the rising sun and

****

* * *

**hello! now i havn't gotten any reviews on any of my story's! 0o0**

**i know i'm shocked too! (:not really:)**

**any way i will only update a story one's it gets 3 revirews (: noth that much to ask:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

****

* * *

5 months had pass and ace had been doing petty crimes like stilling and the caesural murdering of her subordinates but she always made shore to have 20. Ace jumped onto the green couch laying on two of her men and turned on the news

'_Another bank robbery happened last night at Fent Street. The suspects had been identified as 4 men with a mask in the shape of a red ace of clubs, the suspects wore black shirts with 'ACE OWNS THIS SHIT!' written in red on the back, we believe that this robbery is connected with the taxi murder and the mysteries body's the appeared all around Gotham, all the victims had a red ace of clubs card in there hand and had 'ACE MESS SHIT UP' engraved on their arm we believe this ace character could be male and criminally insane.'_

'This is bullshit! I'm not a boy! Though wasn't it hilarious I just love those shirts!'

'Yeh soooo funny!' matt said in his sarcastic tone. Ace started shooting at him but he dodged them all he ran off laughing

"MISSED AGAIN ACE!' he laughed as he missed a bullet as he rounded the corner.

'_Harvey dent and Bruce Wayne are hosting a party to celebrate for Commissioner Gordon's birthday invite is needed!'_

'Boys were having fun tonight!'

'Come on boys get a move on!' ace cried as she ran to the SUV before matt could get in the car ace dived in the back

"I call the hump!' she cried as she sat up she giggled like the insane woman she is. They all got in the car and drove off. They arrived at the function center were the party was being held the buys went and set up bombs at all the entrances and exits.

The people at the party where talking until the song 'Bohemian rhapsody' by 'queen'. The people were shocked but that soon turned into feared when ace walked in

'I'm just a poor boy from a poor family!'

Ace sung along and giggled insanely

'Ok change the song now!' she screamed at the surveillance camera. They changed the song to 'under the rising sun' ace giggled

'I love this song it's so me!' she said as she walked to the middle of the party room

'Who are you and what do you want!' Harvey dent yelled. Ace turned around

'Why hello my name is ace nice to meet you too!' she replied, she spotted a butter knife and picked it up

'Oh! Look a knife' she through it at the ground and it sank through like a water drop in a river. It shot up from the ground next to Harvey dent and imbedded itself in his leg

'Holy mother of god!' he screamed as he fell over. Ace started to sing along to the song.

'It's been the ruin of many poor boys and god I know I'm one.'

Ace giggled as she walked up Bruce Wayne.

'My father was a gambling man down in new Orleans.'

'Now the only thing a gambler needs'

'Is a suitcase and a trunk'

Ace's eyes turned blood red

'And the only time he is satisfied is when his all drunk!'

As Bruce looked into her eyes he saw a flash of ice blue. He did not know what it means but he had to get out of there fast

She walked up to a woman who was standing holding her 5 year old son protectively

'Now mother tell your children'

'Not to do what I have done'

She walked back over to Bruce and looked in his eyes

'To spend your life in sin and misery'

'In the house of the rising sun'

As ace sang the last part her eyes were ice blue but her face stayed emotionless. Bruce didn't know what it meant but it must of hade something to do with her emotions. Suddenly they went back to their usual pink and she smiled.

'Well, looky here! You must be brucey, it's nice to meet you!' she giggled reaching out and shaking his hand. He looked at her weirdly

'Now, now no need to be hostile!' she yelled giggling

'You remind me of the Joker' he said his eyes narrowing

'Rely? Who is this fine gentle man! He sounds like….' She paused looking at Bruce. Ace leaned over so that she was face to face with him. She had a sadistic grin on her face. Her eyes had swirls of scarlet red mixed with the pick. They were filled with joy and blood lust. But when Bruce looked deeper he could feel an undying sorrow. The kind that swallows's you up in a dark abyss.

'FUN!' she yelled and jumped around giggling.

_Like the Joker_

Bruce thought

She paused her rambling and looked at him

'Are you listening? Didn't you mommy tell you It's not polite to ignore someone' she said waving her finger in a 'no' fashion

'Tsk. Tsk. Tsk'

'You where the one responsible for those murders!' Harvey yelled out

'Now, now don't act like it's such a bad thing!' she giggled

'It is' Bruce said. Ace turned to look at him again

She cocked her head in a confused fashion. She looked like a little child. She looked _Innocent_.

'Why so serious?' she asked

_Definitely like the Joker_

'Well back to the game! I have set 28 bombs around the building. Now you have 28 seconds to run out Bruce harby and garden get a ten second start.' She said with a grin. The goons bushed the three men to the door.

'If any of you tried to run back I will blow it up early!' she said as they went down the elevator.

'13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!'Ace yelled

'And your 28 start now!' suddenly every one tried to run

'come boys let's watch!' she yelled they took the short cut jumping to the building next door where ace had set up couches and popcorn.

'20, 19, 18, 17…' ace counted suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ace looked up to see the face of the Joker

'Well, well, well what do we ah have here? I was walking minding my ah own business when I ah spot a beautiful little girl who seems overly ah **ex-it-ed** he said

'Oh, oh you're the Joker quick sit down here have some popcorn!' she said with a giggle. He sat next to her when she explained what's happening.

'Really, that sounds ah …quit ah fun' he said with a grin

'Wait here comes brucey and co. watch their faces!

'7, 6, 5, 4'

They watched the three men run out the building when they turned around a young girl ran out crying

'3, 2, 1!' the girl was only a few feet out of the building when it exploded taking her with it killing every one inside.

'NO!' Bruce yelled horror written over all their faces

'Ah, Ha, ha, ha, ah, ha, ha, ha' ace laughed soon the Joker joined her

'Seeya boy's time for you guy's to go home.' She said still snickering as the Joker tried not to laugh.

'Bucking hell' matt muted as he started waling. Ace pulled out her gun and stared shooting. He dodged them all

'AGAIN ACE YOU MISSED BITCH!' he yelled from down the hall

'I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME PUSSY ASS. Fuck'in matt gotta love him.' She said chuckling

'So your names ah ace' the Joker said walking up to her.

'Yes' she said with a grin

'Hmm so you're the ah one who's been having ah fun. I wish I was there sounded ah awesome' he said with a grin

'Hey! Maybe we could think how terrified they would be!' she giggled

'Where you ah staying?'

'Toy factory you'

'Explosives factory.'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

They were quiet for a moment till they burst out laughing

'Well seeya around' she said before disappearing into the ground.

5 months had pass and ace had been doing petty crimes like stilling and the caesural murdering of her subordinates but she always made shore to have 20. Ace jumped onto the green couch laying on two of her men and turned on the news

'_Another bank robbery happened last night at Fent Street. The suspects had been identified as 4 men with a mask in the shape of a red ace of clubs, the suspects wore black shirts with 'ACE OWNS THIS SHIT!' written in red on the back, we believe that this robbery is connected with the taxi murder and the mysteries body's the appeared all around Gotham, all the victims had a red ace of clubs card in there hand and had 'ACE MESS SHIT UP' engraved on their arm we believe this ace character could be male and criminally insane.'_

'This is bullshit! I'm not a boy! Though wasn't it hilarious I just love those shirts!'

'Yeh soooo funny!' matt said in his sarcastic tone. Ace started shooting at him but he dodged them all he ran off laughing

"MISSED AGAIN ACE!' he laughed as he missed a bullet as he rounded the corner.

'_Harvey dent and Bruce Wayne are hosting a party to celebrate for Commissioner Gordon's birthday invite is needed!'_

'Boys were having fun tonight!'

'Come on boys get a move on!' ace cried as she ran to the SUV before matt could get in the car ace dived in the back

"I call the hump!' she cried as she sat up she giggled like the insane woman she is. They all got in the car and drove off. They arrived at the function center were the party was being held the buys went and set up bombs at all the entrances and exits.

The people at the party where talking until the song 'Bohemian rhapsody' by 'queen'. The people were shocked but that soon turned into feared when ace walked in

'I'm just a poor boy from a poor family!'

Ace sung along and giggled insanely

'Ok change the song now!' she screamed at the surveillance camera. They changed the song to 'under the rising sun' ace giggled

'I love this song it's so me!' she said as she walked to the middle of the party room

'Who are you and what do you want!' Harvey dent yelled. Ace turned around

'Why hello my name is ace nice to meet you too!' she replied, she spotted a butter knife and picked it up

'Oh! Look a knife' she through it at the ground and it sank through like a water drop in a river. It shot up from the ground next to Harvey dent and imbedded itself in his leg

'Holy mother of god!' he screamed as he fell over. Ace started to sing along to the song.

'It's been the ruin of many poor boys and god I know I'm one.'

Ace giggled as she walked up Bruce Wayne.

'My father was a gambling man down in new Orleans.'

'Now the only thing a gambler needs'

'Is a suitcase and a trunk'

Ace's eyes turned blood red

'And the only time he is satisfied is when his all drunk!'

As Bruce looked into her eyes he saw a flash of ice blue. He did not know what it means but he had to get out of there fast

She walked up to a woman who was standing holding her 5 year old son protectively

'Now mother tell your children'

'Not to do what I have done'

She walked back over to Bruce and looked in his eyes

'To spend your life in sin and misery'

'In the house of the rising sun'

As ace sang the last part her eyes were ice blue but her face stayed emotionless. Bruce didn't know what it meant but it must of hade something to do with her emotions. Suddenly they went back to their usual pink and she smiled.

'Well, looky here! You must be brucey, it's nice to meet you!' she giggled reaching out and shaking his hand. He looked at her weirdly

'Now, now no need to be hostile!' she yelled giggling

'You remind me of the Joker' he said his eyes narrowing

'Rely? Who is this fine gentle man! He sounds like….' She paused looking at Bruce. Ace leaned over so that she was face to face with him. She had a sadistic grin on her face. Her eyes had swirls of scarlet red mixed with the pick. They were filled with joy and blood lust. But when Bruce looked deeper he could feel an undying sorrow. The kind that swallows's you up in a dark abyss.

'FUN!' she yelled and jumped around giggling.

_Like the Joker_

Bruce thought

She paused her rambling and looked at him

'Are you listening? Didn't you mommy tell you It's not polite to ignore someone' she said waving her finger in a 'no' fashion

'Tsk. Tsk. Tsk'

'You where the one responsible for those murders!' Harvey yelled out

'Now, now don't act like it's such a bad thing!' she giggled

'It is' Bruce said. Ace turned to look at him again

She cocked her head in a confused fashion. She looked like a little child. She looked _Innocent_.

'Why so serious?' she asked

_Definitely like the Joker_

'Well back to the game! I have set 28 bombs around the building. Now you have 28 seconds to run out Bruce harby and garden get a ten second start.' She said with a grin. The goons bushed the three men to the door.

'If any of you tried to run back I will blow it up early!' she said as they went down the elevator.

'13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!'Ace yelled

'And your 28 start now!' suddenly every one tried to run

'come boys let's watch!' she yelled they took the short cut jumping to the building next door where ace had set up couches and popcorn.

'20, 19, 18, 17…' ace counted suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ace looked up to see the face of the Joker

'Well, well, well what do we ah have here? I was walking minding my ah own business when I ah spot a beautiful little girl who seems overly ah **ex-it-ed** he said

'Oh, oh you're the Joker quick sit down here have some popcorn!' she said with a giggle. He sat next to her when she explained what's happening.

'Really, that sounds ah …quit ah fun' he said with a grin

'Wait here comes brucey and co. watch their faces!

'7, 6, 5, 4'

They watched the three men run out the building when they turned around a young girl ran out crying

'3, 2, 1!' the girl was only a few feet out of the building when it exploded taking her with it killing every one inside.

'NO!' Bruce yelled horror written over all their faces

'Ah, Ha, ha, ha, ah, ha, ha, ha' ace laughed soon the Joker joined her

'Seeya boy's time for you guy's to go home.' She said still snickering as the Joker tried not to laugh.

'Bucking hell' matt muted as he started waling. Ace pulled out her gun and stared shooting. He dodged them all

'AGAIN ACE YOU MISSED BITCH!' he yelled from down the hall

'I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME PUSSY ASS. Fuck'in matt gotta love him.' She said chuckling

'So your names ah ace' the Joker said walking up to her.

'Yes' she said with a grin

'Hmm so you're the ah one who's been having ah fun. I wish I was there sounded ah awesome' he said with a grin

'Hey! Maybe we could think how terrified they would be!' she giggled

'Where you ah staying?'

'Toy factory you'

'Explosives factory.'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

They were quiet for a moment till they burst out laughing

'Well seeya around' she said before disappearing into the ground.

* * *

********

* * *

**any way i hope you liked it **

**PLEASE REMBEBER TO REVIEW!**

**3 bella**

* * *

********


	3. It's been the ruin of many a poor boys

**me: hello my fellow people who escaped from a mental institution!**

**batman: thats just you -_-**

**me: batsy! dont be mean just because you got lost in Narnia!**

**batman: I ALMOST GOT RAPED BY THE ICE QUEEN!**

**me: oh pish posh**

**jocker: the wonderful but crazy Evan in my terms XxMika-Uchiha-luv-AkatsukixX doesn't own anything**

**me: yay me!**

* * *

3 weeks had past and Bruce and Gordan were depressed.

Ace and the Joker where siting on her green couch when her Rottweiler's ran up and jumped on her lap as she pet their heads.

'Oh I ah love dogs!' the joker giggled.

'These two are so cute! There all lovable and then you tell them to kill someone and BOOM! There dead!' Ace giggled too.

'So want to go kidnap someone and ah meet the bat.' The joker asked.

Over the past few weeks ace started to lust after the joker.

But she wouldn't admit it.

That was no….fun

The joker and ace sat on a park bench with those detective hats, sunglasses and big brown coats with to newspapers covering there face. They still had there make up on ad outfits under neath.

'So Mr. J do you have the target in sight.' Ace whispered in a deep voice.

That sounded extremely fake.

'The ah target is in ah sight.' The joker whispered in the same fake voice.

'We must be quiet and deadly… like a…. BOMB!' ace said back

'Ah bombs aren't ah very silent love.' The joker giggled back

'Well there deadly and that's good enough for me.' Ace said with a smirk

'And was the ah that really necessary.' The joker said pointing to the black marker scribbled along her upper lip.

'Yes. Yes it was' ace said.

'The target is coming!' the joker giggled.

That's when a young girl of 15 with long blond hair and bright blue eyes ran over after a ball that landed next to ace's feet. She had a light blue summer dress on with a big blue bow in her hair.

Ace started to sing a song.

One that she knew would scare the girl.

My mother was a tailor

Sewed my knew blue jeans

My father was a gambling man down in New Orleans.

As the girl approached ace her eye's widened hearing the song

The only thing a gambler need's

Is a suitcase and a trunk

And the only time that he's satisfied is when his all

Drunk

The girl finished right in front of ace as she bent down to pick up the ball she gasped as ace bent all the way down so they were face to face. Nothing covering her face,

Her pink eye's bore into the bright blue

'n-neechan' the girl squeaked

Ace giggled

'Why so serious, little sis.'

The girl gasped and took a step back seeing the eyes of the person who ruined her life.

Her older sister.

Ace quickly picked up her sister held her to her hip.

The girl screamed.

A man and women came running up until the joker and ace took of their despises reveling them in all there…..glory?...no, in all there….

….Insanity….

Ace pulled out a knife and held it to the girl's cheek.

Every one froze.

'Let her go please!' a woman with blue eye's not as bright as the little girl, and blond hair much duller cried

'Aaah! You would be Mrs. Love! Is she your new mummy Chi no tenshi!' ace said happily, but you could hear the anger in her voice.

'My name is Sophie!' she yelled tears in her eyes

'Just let our daughter go' a man with brown hair and eye's said sternly

'Oh and this is your knew daddy my little tenshi!' ace giggled

'Leave my sis alone!' yelled a boy with blond hair and brown eyes

'Oh and you replaced big brother!' ace said but then something made her made

Behind the boy was a girl about 14 with blond hair and blue eyes.

'You replaced me to! No one can replace me nee-chan!' she yelled red swirling her pink eyes

'If you want ah my beau-ti-ful partners ah sister back call the ah bat' the joker giggled

Ace giggled loudly taking hold of the joker's arm and slowly sinking into the ground

'MUMMY!' the girl cried as she sunk in her older sister's arms

As they sat on the couch ace tried to calm her sister down, her eye's turning a softer pink.

'There there imouto I'll keep you safe'

'You not my sister!' the girl yelled against ace

'If you weren't I would have killed you' ace said.

The joker watched ace. Something about that motherly look she had made him so turned on.

'Chi no tenshi think, close your eyes. There's screaming you have just woken up…..'

Aces voice trailed off as they both relieved the memory taking the Joker with him

FLASHBACK

'_Aaaaaaah!' a scream woke up the 4 year old chi no tenshi from her sleep she scrawled out to see her parents older brother and sister in the kitchen._

_Her mother had dull blue eyes and pale blond hair while her dad hade black hair and green eyes, her brother had her mother's blond hair and dad's dull green eyes._

_But her sister was beautiful_

_Long golden hair brighter than the sun and crystal blue eye's that put the Caribbean ocean to shame,_

_And her sister was like a goddess_

_Her hair and eye's where not dull like her mum's but not as bright as her sisters_

_Her sister was leaning against the corner of the counter as my brother screamed in frustration._

'_You need to go to get help!' he yelled at nee-chan_

'_No I don't I'm fine there's nothing wrong with me' sis stated calmly_

'_Your fucking crazy! Mad! Completely bonkers!' my mother yelled_

'_No I'm not' she stated coldly_

'_yes you are, thinking you can make thing's melt through the ground, your eyes and hair changing color too! We shouldn't even bother paying for help we should just dump you on a street!' father yelled_

'_I AM NOT CRAZY!' sis yelled tears in her eyes_

'_You are a disgrace to this family leave and never come back!' her father yelled_

'_I will not leave my tenshi with the likes of you!' sis yelled back, sis never lost her col I was scared._

'_You will not corrupt my daughter with you crazy ways!' mother yelled_

'_YOU WILL NEVER SEE CHI NO TENSHI AGAIN!' mother yelled_

_That was the last straw for my sis._

_I meant everything to her_

_Sis quickly grabbed the butcher knife from the counter and cut my mother's head straight off, her eyes as red as blood._

_My father went to choke her but she stabbed his heart and took it out of his body she then turned to my brother who shot her._

_I gasped._

_But there was no blood_

_Sis just giggled at stabbed brother in the forehead._

_Then she turned to me I was scared but her eye's turned a soft pink her hair turning a blue/green color. Ahe ran and hugged me_

'_Stay safe my little angel I will come back for you. I will always keep you safe'_

'_You killed, mummy and daddy, Chi no ningen. Why is your name true, nee-chan are you really a blood demon chi oni.' I said with tears in my eyes_

'_As long as I have you my little blood angel I will never be a demon only a protector. I'm your ace in the whole tenshi.' Sis said before running of into the night._

END FLASHBACK

'Oni…..' tenshi said as she hugged her older sister.

The joker was silent, he had the strange erg to kiss ace.

Ace laughed.

'We need to get you a costume and criminal name little sis! Oh this is mister joker say hi!' ace said giggling

'Hallow little ah lady it's a plea-ser to meet ah you.' He said smirking.

It just got more, and more fun around ace.

Ace giggled dragging tenshi up stares.

When she came back down the joker looked up and grinned.

Now presenting the new child wonder! ANGLE!' ace said.

Suddenly tenshi came down the stairs blushing.

Her blond hair was done up in to high pony tails with blue bows, she had a blue halter neck dress with blue boots and a blue band on her arm. Two fluffy white wings were on her back

The joker clapped.

'I found out little sis has some power's like me you see I grow claws and fangs but she grows wings and light feet!' ace giggled

Ace sat on the joker's lap

Normally he would get mad

But when it was _her_

He liked it

'so I was thinking angle plays the innocent victim, the bat comes to save her we ruffle him up a bit then leave you to have your fun make a public know about my angle then blow something up!' ace said enthusiastically

'Sounds like a date!' the Joker giggled

Angel smiled.

She had her real family

Even if they were phsyco

She was too

* * *

**thank you for reading!**

**please review!**

**3 Bella -/_\-**


	4. And god I know Im one

**Me: helloooooooo every one! I feel like know one is reading my fanfictions and that I talking to my self :(**

**joker: but you do talk to your self?**

**me: Hay! There's nothing wrong with talking to your self!**

**batman: you loose fucking arguments to your self and inamenate objects!**

**Me: that brick wall had it coming she said I looked fat in my sports uniform it's not my fault that she dents easily**

**batman: IT'S NOT A FUCKING SHE ITS A WALL!**

**me: you just have kno respect for other people or walls feelings *anime tears***

**joker: oh great now you got her crewing thanks a lot batsy**

**batman: * sigh * bella doesn't own anything except her mess up characters that know one knows about slice know one reads her fanfiction **

**me: the poor walKnow no one cares about there feelings and for your information the walls read my fan fictions!* more anime tears***

**joker: please read so I can go home**

* * *

4 day later and they had everything set up

Angel could make it appear that she was injured and hid her cloths with a cloaking ability she had.

The joker tied angel to a crane hanging over a busy street and they hacked into a big TV that was in the city.

'Hello boys and girls! I ah have a show for ah you!' the joker giggled.

They set it up like a news report.

'It seems an 8 year old girl is stuck in a life or death situation. Over to you ace love.' The joker grinned

The TV then showed ace standing on top of angel on the rope.

'Thank you Joker! Good after noon Gotham my little angle hear is in a sticky situation. You see my last relative my sister chi no tenshi is alive and living in Gotham so of course we kidnaped her. She is now dangling off a 13 story building by a Crain! If batty boy doesn't show to save her or if you all turn a blind eye I will cut this cord and dear little sis will go bye bye!' ace giggled

'Batman pleases! Help me!' angel cried

'Or will you all turn a blind eye to the little girl because she's my sister! Back to you Mr. J!' ace giggled.

The TV went back to the joker

'Now is your time to ah choose Gotham! Tick tock tick tock goes the ah clock! Thank you this is the Joker and ace keeping Gotham fun!' he giggled before a clock showed on the screen counting down.

**Time skip 10 minuets**

'Well almost time my angle' ace said to her sister

She started to cut the rope when something kicked her sending her flying.

The joker got mad

No body touches his ace

'This is a low for any villain' batty said

'bout time I met you batsy.' Ace smirked

Aces teeth and nails sharpened and fire and lightning surrounded her.

She chuckled

'I just want her to meet mummy and daddy because she was only 4 when I killed them!' ace laughed

'You're crazy' batman stated

Aces eyes turned blood red

'**I AM NOT CRAZY!**' she yelled shooting fire and lightning as him

He dodged most of them until she did a shot coursing an 'X' of lightning and fire to land on his chest

He sent a graveling hook onto a post and swung up and kicked ace in the head.

Angel got sad. She quickly changed and her white wings shone in the light.

She dived at batman and deliver wind attack and water attacks. As well as a white light.

It cut batman but he got the upper hand when he punched her sending her into the building.

Ace was even madder

'**NO ONE TOUCHES MY ANGEL!**' ace yelled. She kicked and punched batman sending him flying to where the joker was.

The joker started to fight batman while ace helped angel.

Angel was close to death.

Ace used all her power and healed angel.

Angel looked up.

They were now too tired to fight.

As ace turned around she saw the joker fly towards the ground from the 13 story building she panicked.

'Don't leave my angle.'

Ace said as she dived of the building.

She plummeted towards the Joker and just before they hit the ground ace used her remaining energy to make a black barrier as they hit the ground reducing most of the fall.

Angel dove down but when she tried to fly again she started to fall but created a white barrier to protect herself.

The joker looked over to see ace with blood dripping down her lip.

He leaned over and kissed her getting rid of the scarlet nectar.

Ace moaned

'I've been wanting to a do that for a while.' The joker grind too tired to move.

'Well there better be more.' Ace giggled

Police vans came and batman dropped down. As they got the joker in a strait jacket they went and put him in the back of the van.

They grabbed angel but she got angry

'DON"T TOUCHES ME! NEE-CHAN! MR. J!' angle yelled

Anger flashed in the joker's eyes. He started to think of angel as a precious sister.

But ace was pissed she might not be able to use here powers due to the strait jacket filled with a black crystal that stopped her powers the same crystal but in white was used on her sister.

Ace kicked the men and staked the men who dared to touch her angel. One of the guard's hit her on the head making the joker try to bite his head of….

…..literally…..

'It's like one tight knit family of crazy's.' Gordan mumbled batman silently agreed.

As they pushed angel into the van she yelled.

Then they went to push ace and the Joker into it and they quickly broke free and started a make out session. Ace wrapped her legs around the joker's waist an somehow stayed upright as the passionately kissed in front of the world.

Ace jumped down as they were pulled away. The joker leaned into her ear and liked it.

Ace giggled.

Then joker said something that the whole world heard and they were in shock

'I love you my ah ace in the whole.' The joker said as he was pulled into the van.

'I love you too my demand.' She said as she was pushed into the van as well.

They were driven strait to a trial and the reporters where reporting live and what the saw when the police opened the van was an embarrassed blushing angel leaving the van yelling.

'OMG! That is so gross sis!' she said leaving with the police.

Inside the van the joker and ace were on the floor making out…

….again…

The media went crazy.

The police separated them and ace giggled at angel.

'At least we weren't fucking each other senseless!' ace giggled as angel pulled a face

The joker laughed

'We must ah do that some ah time!' he grinned running up to ace and bighting her neck and sucking.

Ace giggled.

Everyone was still yelling and running around crazy about the whole situation.

The joker laughed insanely. And ace joined in.

Angel rolled her eyes.

'And they say I'm crazy from the stupid voices that follow me.' Angel mummed.

They sat the joker at the trial and he giggled.

'Joker you have been found guilty of multiple crimes to you feel any remorse?' the judge asked

'Nope! It was fun!' the joker giggled

The judge sighed

'I sentence you to live the rest of your life in arkham asylum or until you are considered sane. Witch I highly dout. Next.'

*BANG*

They put ace up on the trial and as she passed the joker they pushed away there holders and she jumped on him starting a new make out session.

'ORDER IN THE COURT!' the judge yelled as they were pulled apart

'You still have the upper lip marker love.' The joker giggled

Ace joined in

'I think it makes me look sexy!' she said as she sat down

'So you are ace?' the lawyer asked

'Yep!' she said

'When did you come to Gotham?' he asked

'6 months ago!' she giggled

'Would you like to name all your crimes?' the lawyer asked

'YES! I would love to! Oh it was so fun ok, I killed all those people that have my ace on it, o stole all that money though I despise the stuff, I was the one who blow up the train 6 months ago, I killed the taxi driver who wasn't pacific about what he wanted of 25.50 , I stole 6 packs of cigarette's kidnaped my sister blue up 189 buildings so fare, killed 200 513 128 people so fare! Oh and I assaulted a police officer when I was 16!' she said giggling everyone was shocked. She looked so _innocent_

'Oh hello brucey!' she said trying to wave

' May I ask some questions.' Bruce asked

Ace giggled

'Sure what you want to know!?' she giggled

'What does it mean when your eyes turn red?'

'It means I'm ANGRY!' she giggled

'What about when there blue.'

'Ice blue or regular blue?'

'Both'

'Regular blue is my eye color when I deactivate my powers. But ice blue, well it means I'm sad. When my pink eye's become brighter it means I'm happy or gleeful especially when they shine, And when they are soft pink it's motherly love but when its bright green it's romantic love and purple is lust!' she giggled the last part looking at the joker.

The joker giggled knowing all too well what she was talking about.

'What is the song you sing.'

'House of the rising Sun.' she stated calmly

'Would you sing it for us.' Bruce asked

'No nee-chan! You can't!' angel yelled but ace just giggled

'It's fine!' she laughed hysterically.

_There is a house in New Orleans_

_The call the rising sun_

_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boys_

_And god I know I'm one_

Angel looked down sad.

And ice blue swirled in ace's eyes

_My mother was a tailor_

_Sewed my new blue jeans_

_My father was a gambling man_

_Down in New Orleans_

_Her eyes became red as she sang this._

_Everyone was shocked_

_Now the only thing a gambler need's_

_Is a suitcase and a trunk_

_And the only time that he is satisfied_

_Is when his all_

_Drunk_

**_DRUNK!_**

Angel yelled the last word

But aces was much more fierce and angry with her red eye's

Oh mother tell your children

Aces eyes turned ice blue as she looked to a mother holding her little girl who had blond hair and blue eyes like she did only not as bright.

Ace leaned over the bench and ran as she dodged all the guards and looked to the woman who was exactly like her daughter.

Ace was right in the mother's face and everyone but that mother stepped back

_Not to do as I have done_

_Or spend your life in sin and misery_

_In the house of the rising sun_

Ace kissed the little girls forehead before they dragged her back she just sang with ice blue eyes and a inanely sweet smile on her face proving how crazy she was

_Well I've got one foot one the platform_

_The other on the train_

_I'm going back to New Orleans_

_To were the ball and chain_

She laughed uncontrollably and the joker watched he couldn't wait to touch her again.

THERE IS A HOUSE IN NEW ORLEANDS!

THEY CALL THE RISING SUN!

AND IT'S BEEN THE RUIN OF MANY YOUNG POOR BOYS

**AND GOD I KNOW I'M ONE!**

**AH HA AH HA HA!**

Everyone went into chaos as ace laughed madley

The joker was getting turned on so he had to hide his little problem by crossing his legs.

'Ah ha ha ah ha ha ha' angle laughed as she saw the joker.

'Order! ORDER! Is that all Mr. Wayne!' the judge yelled

'Yes.' Bruce finished

' I state that this woman is criminally insane. She is at the same level as the joker and should be watched with the same security…' ace and the joker grinned, knowing they would both be together. But then the judge continued'…as well as they should be isolated from each other to insure that they cannot coarse trouble.'

Everyone was quiet until the joker got up, bloodlust in his eye's trying to get at the judge.

Aces eyes were a mix of ice blue and red as she also screamed and tried to kill him.

'**ILL KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKIN ASSHOLE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH'** ace screamed trying to get him.

'**HOW DARE YOU TRIE TO TAKE MY ONI AWAY FROM ME!**' the joker screamed with pure murder intent.

'I hear by sentence ace two spend the rest of her life in arkham asylum without the joker or angel.'

'**ILL KILLS YOU, ILL KILLS YOU, AND ILL KILLS YOU! YOU MOTHER FUCKIN ASSHOLE! ILL KILL YOU!**' ace screamed as she was dragged away. Her and the joker broke free and jumped onto each other in a desperate kiss before they were dragged away.

Angel was put into an asylum with the other super villans in another country.

5 months later

Ace sat in her cell her strait jacket was already undone she was just pretending it was done up.

She cackled

The circus is in town

Let's go see the clowns

His mad embrace

The blood on his face

The red lipid grin

As he comet's his sin

Let's go see the clowns

As the whole town burns down!

Ace giggled

That's when the nurse and her doctor came in

The doctor walked over to her had started to talk

'we have talked with the courts and we told them that we would like to see you at group therapy and they agreed it would be good for you so it is time for you to come.'

The nurse came and redid her jacket and they walked her towards the room

The joker had got out again and ace told him to leave her and do the job.

He's back for the 2nd time after making Harvy dent 2 face.

Ace was grinning when they opened the door and set her down on the other side of the room to the joker between poison ivy and cat woman

'Now everyone this is your new group member she has been in solitary confinement for 5 months and know she will join group therapy

'HELLO!' she giggled winking at the joker coursing him to grin wider

'How's it going sweet heart' he grinned

'Fantastic luv I even made a song' Ace grinned back

'Now ace how about you talk for a little bit and tell us a bit about yourself.

'Hello my name is Ace.'

'Hello ace!' the joker replied

'My favorite color is red. And my favorite pass time is making Gotham have a little FUN!' she giggled

'Great another joker.' Penguin muted

'Oh! I just love to see blood flowing on the ground especially when you peel back the skin on the forehead till you see the bone the contradicting white on black is simply beautiful!' ace sighed

The joker clapped his hands giggled

'Artistic! Truly ah wonderful!' he giggled

'There are only two things I care about. That's my sister and the joker but only because who else is going to keep that idiot in line' ace grinned mockingly at him. He grinned back

'But then if I acted smart then you wouldn't have anything to do babe!' he grinned

'Wait are you telling me that the joker and Ace are like together? And it's not the joker manipulating someone they generally care in some sick and twisted way?' ivy asked

'Yeh ace is ah on of a ah kind woman sexy and deadly!' he grinned

Ace giggled

'oh and if just saw the way he pushes that button and see the red flames behind him lighting up his face and scars. Aaaaaaah hi hi hi it is so hot!' ace grinned

They grinned at each other like the love sick (enfesses on sick) foolls they are

'This is quit disturbing.' Scare crow muted

'oh and I love the way her eyes flash to red when she's really angry, or when they become that bright pink just before she kills someone.' The joker sighed

'or when he flicks his green hair only for that one strand to come back on his face, or when he grins as he cuts someone's face up with a knife!' ace sighed too both leaning in farther

'Aaah! I love you so much!' the both explained before running at each other and them falling to the floor in a fool blown make out session in strait jackets. Ace straddling the joker's hips on the floor

'God is this how every session turns out I think I'm going to be sick.' Penguin gaged

'I think it's kind of cute' ivy said

'It's so hot….' Cat woman joined in with a grin

'I think it is completely insane and sick.' Scarecrow muted

'Ok I'll be right back' the doctor said before running out

'This is totally ridiculous we should all be more serious!' the riddler gasped

Next thing they knew both ace and joker were out of there jackets and groping each other

'Ok that's just disturbing!' two face yelled

'Would you guys mind ah pissing off me and my girl need to get reacquainted!' the joker hissed

'Don't worry luv if they don't leave will just do it with our cloths on!' ace whispered in his ear.

Then they were kissing and removing articles of cloths

Lest just say every one went to the other side of the room and started talking loudly to block out the sound.

* * *

***An hour later***

Everyone was sitting on their chairs aquadly the joker and ace with their cloths back on were making out on the chair while everyone sat there. When the doctor came back he sat awkwardly on his chair knowing what happened

'Ah hem. Well ivy why don't you talk know?' the doctor ask fluted.

'I think I just turned gay.'

'w-what!' the doctor screamed

'Just kidding but if I wasn't strait I would totally get in ace's pants' ivy grinned

'I am bio' ace muted against the joker's lips caursing the joker to growl and hold her closer.


End file.
